gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM: 4 LEGENDS
Mobile Suit Gundam: Four Legends is the new series of the very famous Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. Four brothers, using the Gundams are fighting against the most powerful military power that is ruling the earth, The Empire. With the new technology Blaze Driver System, passed from their father to their hands, the Yanagi Brothers: Gen'ichiro, Kagetora, Takao, and the youngest but most talented Ryunosuke "Ryu", are fighting for the sake of freedom. STORYLINE Year 2189 AD, a mysterious phenomenon occurs globally in every corner of the world. The network shuts down, all databases from PCs to famous enterprises or nations's military power are corrupted. The global economic and politic stability falls, brings the great chaos all over the world. Later, a mysterious man, called himself as "King Ares" acclaims that the phenomenon is caused by him, using a supercomputer named "Apocalypse". Apocalypse affects every computer on earth, steals and corrupts databases and even controls military powers. Use the powers he obtains, King Ares acclaims his own private military organization called "The Empire", then assaults and conquers great nations such as USA, Europeans, and Japan. The day the chaos begins (May 9th 2189) are called "Day of the Apocalypse", and the time after the day are called "Post Apocalypse (PA)". While most of nations have been surrending, some rebellions choose to fight but they can't stand up against the powerful army of The Empire, consists unmanned mobile suits called "Draga" that is controlled by the supercomputer Apocalypse. Realize that they couldn't win, the rebellions move from earth to a prototype colony on the moon, called "Selene". Live in the harsh environment of the moon with very limited accomodations and resources, they swear that someday they will fight back again. The Empire abandon the rebellions, think that they are not significant enemy. Fifteen years after "The Day of Apocalypse", the rebellions have been surviving and getting stronger. They form the new military organization called EFF (Earth Freedom Fighters). The EFF is led by the Yanagi(s), that once was wealthy and powerful royal family of Japan. Yanagi Clan was the one that led the great escape of the rebellion to the Selene Colony. Yanagi Clan consists four brothers: Gen'ichiro, Kagetora, Takao, and the talented Ryunosuke "Ryu". The last head of Yanagi Clan, Suichirou Yanagi had died, escaped his sons when Kyoto was assaulted by The Empire. Suichirou passed his sons to his butler, Donald Withaker, along with the new technology he developed for military use, the "Blaze Driver System" (BDS). Later, BDS have been developed by EFF and Yanagi Clan to be supporting technology for the new, powerful mobile suit model: the Gundams. Used four Blaze Booster Packs, EFF and Yanagi Clan developed 4 Gundams: The multipurpose Gundam HeavyShell with Blaze Booster Pack "Genbu", piloted by Gen'ichiro; The heavy artillery Gundam Liger with Blaze Booster Pack "Byakkou" piloted by Kagetora; the airfighter Gundam Skyfighter with Blaze Booster Pack "Suzaku"; and The melee specialist Gundam DragonFang with Blaze Booster Pack "Seiryuu", piloted by Ryu. Led by highly experienced Commander Usui Ingram and with the Yanagi's Gundams as triumph cards, EFF go back to earth to fulfill their swear. CHARACTERS Earth Freedom Fighters (EFF) *Usui Ingram *Gen'ichiro Yanagi (Gen'ichiro Kazuya) *Kagetora Yanagi *Takao Yanagi *Ryunosuke Yanagi *Fritz Heinrich *Donald Whitaker *Albert Geere *Samuel Whitaker *Marion Whitaker The Empire *King Ares (Geneda Heinrich) *Mendet Sieghart *Loco Munroe *Perseus (Fritz Heinrich) *Mae Estillo *Rellik Yonke *Redrum Crams Masquerades *Joker (Lyla Darius) *Sainto Seias *Gerard Anderson *Nolan Christopher COMBAT TECHNOLOGIES Earth Freedom Fighter (EFF) Mobile Suits *TD004 Kazel (Normal/Custom) *GBF-001HS Gundam HeavyShell *GBF-002LG Gundam Liger *GBF-003SF Gundam Skyfighter *GBF-004DF Gundam DragonFang *GBF-004DFPrS Gundam DragonFang Perfect Swords *GBF-001HS2 Gundam HeavyShell 2 *GBF-002LG/H Gundam Liger/Hunter *GBF-003SF/B Gundam Skyfighter/Buster *GBF-004.5GR Gundam GaoRyuu Vehicles/Carriers *Izanagi *Izanami *G-Class Container The Empire Mobile Suits *DG-001 Draga *DG-001a Alpha Draga *DG-002c Cobra *GBF-000 Gundam Z-RO *PG-001 Gundam ShinrRyu *PG-001b Gundam Zahat *PG-001c Gundam Keizam *PG-00FN Final Gundam Vehicle/Carrier *Titan-Class Battleship *Olympus-Class Battleship *G-Class Container Masquerades Mobile Suits *GBF-005MT Metatron Gundam *GBF-006GC Gundam Genocide *GBF-007RV Rajavhali Gundam *GBF-008ThB Gundam ThousandBlades Vehicle/Carrier *Battleship "Tendou" Category:Stories